


我是攻54.5

by redbirdtan



Category: redbirdtan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirdtan/pseuds/redbirdtan
Kudos: 36





	我是攻54.5

祁一从顾凌的耳垂吻到脸颊，手从衣尾缓缓往里伸，像是有条灵活的鱼，从顾凌的腰侧游到腹部，然后再往上……

顾凌表情一异，一把将祁一推开：“小混账你摸哪里呢！”

祁一猝不及防，被推了个脚朝天：“……”

顾凌：“……”

“不好意思，你继续，我还有些不大习惯……”

祁一重新坐起来，绷住表情努力让自己不怯场，推着顾凌半躺着靠在床头立起的枕头上，小心翼翼的解开顾凌的衬衫纽扣，脱下的时候在他骨线分明的锁骨上落下一个吻，然后缓缓伸出舌尖吮吸一口，再突然一咬，留下一个报复性的牙印。

虽然不是很痛，但顾凌多少也有感觉，心里宽慰自己，算了算了，由他去吧……

然后就看这祁一的吻逐渐往下，手也摸到了他胸上。

顾凌神经一酥，差点又没忍住把祁一踹开，然后见他抬起头，眼神颇为委屈：“要是顾哥再推开我，我就生气了。”

顾凌：“……”忍住，忍住。

“没事，你继续。”

祁一手掌附在了顾凌的一边的胸上，手指柔软的陷进了肉里，祁一轻轻揉了揉，十分新奇道：“顾哥，你胸好大，好舒服。”

顾凌第一次体会到“羞耻心”的滋味，耳根憋红了，咬牙切齿：“占了便宜就闭嘴。”

祁一很乖巧的闭嘴了，然后在他面前脱了自己的上衣，把顾凌看得一下色心大起。

顾凌的身材是健身房三天打渔两天晒网练出来的花花架子，就是看着特别帅气，但是其实真材实料不多，只能唬人。但是祁一的肌肉是天天练舞练出来的，虽然穿着衣服不明显，但一脱下就能清晰看到，虽然并不壮，但却十分结实，腹肌纵壑分明，从肋骨往髋骨腰身收紧，线条优美又性感。

这腰也太……

顾凌行虽心动，直接上手摸上了祁一的腰，感觉光是这样，就要硬了。

祁一摸着顾凌块垒分明的腹肌，跪坐在他身上，低头看着他，笑容明媚：“顾哥，你也挺流氓的，你抵到我了。”

顾凌脸上一躁，心想老子不从了，我要草了你，然后还没反抗个两秒就被祁一死死摁住，革命失败。

祁一：“别乱动嘛。”  
顾凌：“……我哪敢动，你是我的小祖宗。”

祁一附身下来，含住了顾凌一边的乳头，然后用手玩弄另一边。顾凌起初还想忍住，但越往后，就越像有电流往他的神经上爬，喉咙掩不住情动的声音，只好闷声喘了出来。

祁一听到顾凌的声音，耳根和脖颈都被染红了，他往下，在顾凌的腰侧咬了一口，然后手抓住顾凌的大腿往下一拉，直接让顾凌连人带枕躺了下来。

他将顾凌的裤子褪到大腿根，用发硬的地方死死的抵住了对方后面的软肉，红着脸轻声道：“顾哥，我忍不住了。”

顾凌看见祁一满脸良家大闺女的害羞模样，忍不住腹诽，明明是你拿几把抵着我，怎么反倒是我要非礼你似的。

祁一从床头柜里拿出套和油，他把润滑油往手上倒了一点，用手指沾着，去开拓顾凌的后穴。

后面有东西进来，顾凌的确感到了不适，但是觉得可以忍受，直到祁一两根手指在里面乱摸，然后轻轻摁到了什么地方，犹如猝然被电流打过脊背，顾凌身体一抖，喉间漏出一点呻吟，整个人都后知后觉的酥软了起来。

顾凌捂着嘴，难以置信。

祁一虚心好问：“我之前查了些资料，好像是这里，顾哥你觉得舒服吗？”

顾凌有些恼羞成怒：“你……唔！”

祁一继续用手指一下一下戳弄起来，顾凌被刺激得头皮发麻，一只手捂着嘴生怕自己叫出来，另一只手狠狠地揪着床单，整个床都皱了，顾凌身体绷得侧了过去。

良久，祁一终于停了下来，顾凌出了一身汗，头发都粘在了额头上。他将手从嘴上拿开，不住喘气，垂目望向祁一，眼神全是乱的。

“顾哥。”祁一感觉自己也已经忍到了极限，磕磕绊绊地给自己戴好套，一手抬起顾凌的腿，一手帮自己扶住，抵住刚被弄柔软的穴，“我要进来了。”

“呃啊……”

祁一推进来的那一刻，顾凌的背疼得弯了起来，一下丢了涵养，抬手去揪祁一，破口大骂，骂得上气不接下气：“你……你个小混账，轻点、轻点不会吗……！”  
他之前答应祁一上他的时候，竟然忘记了祁一那根发育得特别好的……草，没想到等他记起来的时候，就已经晚了。

祁一捉住顾凌乱舞的手，放缓了声音哄：“顾哥，你放松一点……”

祁一也被夹得很难受，他经验本来不多，要是再这样怕是要绷不住，索性捉住顾凌的手扣在他头上，附身吻下去，直接闯入顾凌的唇里，边搅弄边吮吸，一个深吻下来，顾凌竟真的放松了。

祁一压在顾凌的身上，唇贴着他的脸侧，低声：“我要动了。”

然后就开始乱动。

虽然祁一之前的确是用手指找到了能让顾凌舒服的点，但一换成大家伙，就完全没有了章法。顾凌第一次承受这种深处大开大伐，感觉自己整个人都要裂开，连腰带腿都要断了似的，虽然咬着唇，但痛苦的呻吟还是会苦闷的漏出来，只好闭着眼，好让心理上舒服一点。

祁一第一次体会到这种滋味，虽然食髓知味非常知爽，但看到顾凌给的反馈并不好，还是觉得十分挫败，臊着脸去亲顾凌，企图让他得到一些安慰。  
“顾哥，你怎么了，你疼吗？”

“深……”顾凌声音都断断续续，都要发不出来了，“太深了……”

深？  
祁一感到很疑惑，觉得自己只是努力把好兄弟全部挤进去了，并没有特意捅很深啊。

他试着抽出来一些，结果误打误撞，碰到了那个特殊的点，他看到顾凌表情变了。

祁一瞬间开怀了，试着继续捣弄，结果顾凌由于突然爽到身体一个应激反应，后穴突然一紧，让祁一没绷住，立刻泄了出来。

顾凌：“……”

祁一：“……”

电光火石的一瞬间。

顾凌看到祁一沮丧的缓缓低头，默默退了出来，肩膀肉眼可见的微微发颤。  
“……”草，他不会哭吧，我怎么感觉我做错了什么，他不会哭吧！

顾凌其实下半身还是有些酸痛，但还是起身抱住祁一，让他的头搁在自己肩膀上，顺毛似的揉了揉他的后脑勺，温和道：“这个，没事的嘛，第一次，难免会有不熟练的时候，会发生这种事情也正常，并不代表着你以后就不行……”

祁一弱声：“嗯……”

顾凌道：“你别哭哦。”

祁一吸鼻子：“没有哭！”

*

之后两人重新洗了澡，上床睡觉。期间祁一一句话都没有说，只要目光一对上顾凌，脸就瞬间变红，然后扭扭捏捏地移开视线，就连睡觉的时候，都是背着他睡的。

顾凌用手枕着脑袋，心想祁一的薄脸皮在下床之后终于破了，再加上射得这么快，怕不是要成为阴影……  
在他同情祁一的时候，心中终于生起一股念头。

……这不是趁虚而入的好机会吗，这种时候他都不反过来办了祁一，他还是男人吗？！  
他又回忆起之前祁一裸露出的身材，咽下一口唾沫。  
对，他就是馋祁一的身子。

顾凌偏过头，看见祁一还背对着他，姿势紧紧张张，肯定没睡着，便喊了声：“祁一？”

祁一：“嗯？”

顾凌不怀好意，捞起被子慢慢移到他背后，手从睡衣伸进，摸上了祁一的腰。

祁一十分紧张，想转过身：“顾、顾哥？你……”

“嘘，别动。”顾凌手上边占便宜，边附在他耳边低语，“其实你身上摸起来也挺舒服。”

“这个……”祁一结结巴巴，“肌、肌肉不用力的时候，松下来都、都很软……我肌肉其实不多……”

“没事，恰到好处，我很喜欢。”顾凌感受到祁一的身体逐渐变烫，手缓缓向上，揉了揉他的胸。

祁一稍稍仰起头，喟叹般喘了一声。

这一声，把顾凌给喘硬了，他扯开祁一的睡衣扣子，往他露出肩膀上吻了过去。

祁一声音有气无力：“顾哥，不行，再这样下去我就……”

顾凌手指往祁一的裤带里伸，嘴上哄着：“没事，你放心交给……”

他的“我”字还没说出口，手就被祁一反捉住了，祁一直接翻身抱住了顾凌，然后借力压到了顾凌身上，顾凌察觉到祁一的裤子已经支棱了起来，压在他的腹部上。

祁一被撩得全身热得不行，委委屈屈：“都怪顾哥……！我、我又硬了，太难受了……”

顾凌再一次被祁一的力气给锢住，动弹不得，心想为什么剧本最终还是发展成了这样？

祁一开始扯开顾凌的睡衣，忿忿道：“都是顾哥在勾引我……”

顾凌连忙挡住他的手：“等等……”

祁一抓住他的手，垂头贴在顾凌的怀前，好看的眼睛在黑夜中发亮：“再让我试一次好不好，刚刚我一直在反省自己，我觉得我这一次一定能做好……”

顾凌心想，合着你刚才一直不说话，脑子里竟然在想这些东西吗！我还以为你在认真的羞愧呢。

他甚至来不及反应什么，衣服裤子就被祁一迅速扒掉了。

顾凌：“……”  
——你说我惹他干什么！

祁一这一次是后入，顾凌感觉上甚至比上一次更深了，将脸埋进枕头闷喘。祁一这次聪明了，先浅浅的探了几次，再长驱直入。虽然还是疼，但顾凌的感觉比上一次的确好了很多，痛意都在可承受的范围，直到祁一摸索摸索，找到了那个凸点，戳得顾凌一个兴奋，前面直直立了起来。

“等一下，我难受……”

顾凌爽得指尖都麻了，脚趾全部蜷缩了起来，前面硬得发疼，祁一每次一撞，他挺起的阴茎就往床上一戳，一下一下，像是考验他的耐力，头都是晕的。

“顾哥？怎么了？”祁一边亲吻顾凌的脊背和肩膀，最终含住他温热的耳垂，在人耳边吐息，“觉得还好吗？”

顾凌第一次感觉自己这么虚弱，简直没脸见人，但反应还是很诚实，说得话也不要脸：“帮我……帮我弄弄前面。”

祁一予求予给，应下后就抽出一只手帮顾凌安抚前面，顾凌的情欲稍微得到纾解，开始觉得自己不像话，脸红了一大片。  
好在没有开灯，祁一应当看不见，不然白天还怎么有脸去逗弄他。

祁一在这方面的天赋倒是很厉害，没捣弄几下就依据顾凌下意识的生理反应得了些技巧，但仍然排解不了自己的欲望，一手扶着顾凌的肩膀，一手抓着顾凌的腰，在情不自禁中越插越快，顾凌又痛又爽，最终都有些难以承受了。

“……等一下，慢一点……啊……”

顾凌的枕头都要被抓破了，脸上全是汗，但架不住祁一进步神速，捣得又快，他的视线都迷离了起来，侧过头大口喘气，最终再也矜持不下去，又喘又骂，什么“王八蛋”、“小混账”，他也不知道自己骂了些什么，不知过了多久，喉间发出一声甜腻又低哑的呻吟，顾凌前面射了出来。

“你……你倒是快射啊……”顾凌斜眼看着祁一，咬牙切齿，感觉自己下半身都麻了。

祁一把顾凌反过来，附身去吻他，侵入他的唇间吻得缠绵，良久松开，在他额头亲了亲，笑道：“难得看到顾哥的另一面，我得再坚持一会儿。”

“小王八蛋，你怎么这个时候出息了！”

顾凌感觉自己营造了半年的游刃有余从容不迫的年上形象毁于一旦，索性也破罐子破摔，往祁一的肩膀上一咬。

祁一轻轻一喊，皱眉委屈巴巴：“疼……”

顾凌下意识伸手去关心：“啊？疼吗，没事吧，我……啊啊……”

祁一突然又撞了进来，狠狠的顶到了深处。

顾凌在心里骂人了。  
王八蛋啊！居然利用他条件反射的心软，小兔崽子！

“没事，现在不疼了。”祁一亲吻顾凌的锁骨，突然狡黠道，“顾哥下面咬得也很紧。”

顾凌气急败坏，但下面突然被撞到兴奋点，又被爽了一个哆嗦，冷热交替，不知道该怎么骂，只好一句话说得不轻不重，还被祁一顶得断断续续：“你小屁孩……你、不要、不要学别人说荤话……唔嗯……”

顾凌被操得天昏地暗，不知过了多久，祁一终于泄出来，然后趴在顾凌的身上，边亲他的脸边撒娇：“顾哥，你身上真的好舒服……”

“你要是羡慕，你也去健身房。”  
顾凌有气无力地哼了一声，觉得自己累极了，但是也恰到好处，不是不能承受的范畴。  
“起来，你又没有比我矮，一米八几的大个，压我身上重死了。”

祁一睡着了似的，没有反应。

“祁一，出来，你的那根东西还留在我里面呢。”  
顾凌推了推祁一的肩膀。

祁一这下醒了，起身，有些难为情：“顾哥，我还想再来一次。”

顾凌：“………………”

他随之感觉到祁一又硬了起来。  
这就是……年轻人吗。

看来夜还很长，辛苦也是。


End file.
